teen Idle
by Dirk-Strider-Super-Sugoi
Summary: Rose and roxy are famous singers and roxy couldn't still get over dirk since he was a homo so they sang this song infront of their friends Also sorry for alot of miss spelling and i hope you liek the first chapter of there lives (( roxy/dirk later on soon yes he finds out he dosent like jake but roxy -3- and possible rose/john ))


Roxys Pov :

it was four more minutes until the show me and rose were getting ready its been a couples days since dirk rejected me since he was a homo i sighed and put on a light pink dress with black and white tights after that i put on my make up and put on black high heels and walked out side to see rose in a black short dress and black make up and i said " you look beautiful " she said " same for you " i saw she had her guitar and said " lets do this and we walked out on to the stage .

once we went out there fans were screaming our friends were shocked and i walked to the microphone and said " this song is called Teen idle .. also thanks for comic out to see us preform we hope you like " after i said that the lights went out and rose got ready to start playing and i whispered " 1..2..3..4 " and she started playing

As i started to sing the lyrics to our song " I wanna be a bottle blonde ...I don't know why but I feel conned " i started singing out as rose played softly and i grabbed the microphone and singed " I wanna be a idle teen ...I wish I hadn't been so clean. " as fan screamed more i teared up alittle and singed more "I wanna stay inside all day ... i want the world to go awayy " and glared at jane and jake and dirk "I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake and said right to them while singing " i wanna be a real fake " and rose got of the chair and walked over to me as she continued to play

"Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen .. teen idle " as i said walked to the coward and high fived them singing " Wish i'd been a prom queen fighting for the title and said looking at the fans "Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible Feeling super! super! super! suicidal... The Wasted Years ... the wasted youth ... the pretty lies .. The UGLY truth ...And the day has come where I have died ...Only to find , I've come alive "

I looked at jane she was tearing up now she knew how i felt when she rejected me for jake and dirk and jake were still shocked i hissed at them and looked at rose and nodded and singed my heart out because im a teen idle " I wanna be a virgin pure a 21 century whore ...i want back my virginity ..." rose walked over to me and grabbed my hand as another guy came out and played the guitar .

" So i can feel infinity .. i wanna drink until i ache .. i wanna be a big mistake ...I want blood, guts, and angel cake ... Im gonna puke it anyway... " we rose our hand and sang together "Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen ..Teen Idle Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible Feeling super! super! super! suicidal " as we continued to sing and tear up i felt tears fall down my face and i decided i would stop drinking screw dirk he didn't love me or jane ...or jake " The Wasted Years .. The wasted truth ... The pretty lies .. The UGLY truth ...And the day has come where I have died Only to find, I've come alive Come alive, I've come alive ,Oh oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh oh , Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh ohhhhh " i looked at rose she had tears falling don her face to while the song played i said to her " we fight together okay " she nodded and i sang gripping her hand tightly "I wish I wasn't such a narcissist I wish I didn't really kiss...The mirror when I'm on my own Oh God, I'm gonna die alone...Adolescence didn't make senseThe little loss of innocence The ugliness of being a fool...Ain't Youth meant to beautiful " i hugged her real quick and walked down the stage singing and stopped in front of my friends singing "Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle..Wish id' been a prom queen fighting for the title Instead of being sixteen, I'm burning up a bible Feeling super! super! super! suicidal .

" The wasted years .. The wasted youth ... the pretty lies .. the UGLY truth ...And the day has come where I have died Only to find, I've come alive ,Only to find, I've come alive ,Only to find, I've come alive ,Oh, alive... " as i sang the final part i no longer flet anger or sadness i felt happy for once in my life i knew my friends cared but ... i knew i couldnt forgive them for hurting me .. but i cant help it to love them i looekd at them they were all crying i knew i felt my heart shatter a bit i looked at roses friend the john boy and jade girl were cryign and dave was shaking poker facing "(Feeling super! super! super!) ,(Feeling super! super! super!) ,(Feeling super! super! super!) ,Oh, alive ."

The music stopped and our friends and fand clapped loudly and we spoek together " hello we are rose and roxy lalonde we wrote t about a sad past but ... we knew we could get over it ... cause we are a teen idle thank you for coming out to see us we hope you will come buy our new Cd this december byeeeee " and we walked of stage smiling big


End file.
